Cloud providers strategize to load and profit from their standard cloud offerings. White labeling and reselling cloud-based services are recognized as important levers that spur growth in the adoption of cloud computing. Reselling a white-labeled cloud is a force multiplier in terms of revenue generation. In many large world markets, there are laws that prohibit commercial activities by multinational entities, which allow local resellers to be the only route to tap the large domestic customer base. Existing techniques for transforming a public cloud into a service provider cloud are improvised manual implementations that are inefficient, imperfect, labor-intensive, and therefore expensive. In one known technique, a base cloud provider exposes hundreds or thousands of application programming interfaces (APIs) and the guidance to the reseller is a user manual that explains invocation of the APIs. The reseller must write all the code needed to use the APIs to develop a reseller cloud on top of the base cloud. In another known technique, a storefront (i.e., marketplace) is used to white label and resell. Usually there is a well-defined generic interface between the base multi-tenant cloud and the storefront, but because of non-standardized Infrastructure as a Service (IaaS) APIs, the fusion between the base cloud and the storefront is not powerful enough to allow the end customers to exploit all the capabilities of the underlying cloud (e.g., programmability and object storage to end customers), other than the capabilities exposed through the generic interface. For example, the underlying base cloud supports a few hundred APIs, but the end customers are limited because they cannot use those APIs; instead, the end customers can use only the APIs exported by the storefront vendor. Other known techniques provide a method to resell a cloud, but without genuine white labeling (e.g., the host cloud is exposed to the end user when service requests are fulfilled). In the absence of structured guidance with the existing techniques, it is difficult for a reseller to determine if the APIs that are exposed form the necessary and sufficient set for the brand of reselling desired by the reseller.